This invention relates to improved aqueous metal-working compositions. This invention also relates to methods of treating metal surfaces that are to be worked. In one aspect, this invention relates to extreme pressure (EP) additives for aqueous metal-working compositions. In yet another aspect this invention relates to methods for enhancing aqueous metal-working compositions.
Metal-working compositions such as used in grinding, machining and cutting require good extreme pressure (EP) lubricating properties. Since the base fluids generally have little EP character, this property is provided by the use of additives.
Other important characteristics of metal-working compositions are provided by other additives so that, typically, the composition will contain small amounts of at least one of EP lubricating additive, pH buffer additive, corrosion (rust) inhibitor, surfactant, and biocide among others. Among the components that make up a metal-working composition it is the extreme pressure agent that provides the composition with the definite character of a lubricant for cutting, grinding or machining metal. The present invention provides an EP agent that is effective and compatible with other commonly used components.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a metal-working composition containing an effective extreme pressure lubricating agent. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for enhancing extreme pressure lubricating properties of a metal-working composition by the addition of a specific additive.
Other objects, aspects, as well as the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and the appended claims.